


Perfection is Relative

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Romance, Shapeshifter Tendou Satori, Shapeshifting, Tendou is a sweetheart, The Guess Monster, guess monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: The handsome traveling merchant, Satori Tendō, has been courting you for a while now, and you were prepared for tonight to be the night he finally asks for your hand in marriage. Unfortunately, an attack from bandits forces him to reveal his true identity. Does that change your answer to his proposal?All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktokThis specific scenario was inspired by franciscovibes here on ao3
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Perfection is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely homebrewed monster. It’s my version of a shapeshifter, so I hope you enjoy it.

You hold the hand of the tall, handsome merchant as the two of you walk along the path on the edge of the forest that is lined by blooming flowers. The moon shines down on you, the crickets chirping. The night was perfect and sickeningly romantic. You stare in awe at Tendō. His wavy, rich black hair falls gently over his sapphire blue eyes, and his muscular build towers over your own. The man looked as if he had been carved by god himself. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, a hair never out of place, his muscles each perfectly proportioned. His words never offended, each sentence he sang sounded as if it were written by the world’s greatest poets. You were still confused by how such a gorgeous man had ever fallen for you of all people. He could seduce royalty yet repeatedly courted you. You constantly asked him why, and his answer never changed, “Your heart. Every single chance you have, you show kindness.”

He squeezes your hand, pulling you back to the present. He aims his flawless smile down at you, making your heart flutter. You didn’t deserve him. You never would. You could never be good enough for him. “What are you thinking about, [Y/N]?” You blush and look away, “nothing.” His rich chuckle bubbles forth. Even his voice was designed by the divine. “You weren’t lost that deeply in thought about ‘nothing,’ my love. Share your beautiful mind with me, please. I hang onto your every word.” You sigh, “why do you court me.”  
“Your heart, my love.” You nod, for you knew that would be the answer. Why do you bother asking? He was so kind to you. He gave you no reason to distrust him, but still, something was off. There had to be another reason. He places a finger under your chin, raising your face to look at his, “why don’t you trust me? Why can’t you see your own worth?”   
“You are the perfect man, Tendō. Any human being would be self-conscious standing next to you.” He chuckles sadly, dropping his finger from your chin, “They have no need to be, [Y/N].” 

He turns and bends down to pluck a single, blooming flower from the grass, then places it behind your ear and cups your cheek. “You make me so happy, [Y/N]. You are my paradise.” You lean into his hand with a smile, “and you’re mine.” He takes a deep breath and steps back. “My love,” he lowers himself down to one knee with your hand in his. You gasp in disbelief. This was happening. This was really happening. You were going to be sick. He smiles at you, “Every since you have entered my life, the world has appeared brighter. I always thought poets and artists were gratuitous when they spoke of true love and the powers it could hold over even the strongest of men. However, now that I have fallen deeply in love with you, I know they were sincere and quite frankly underselling the strength of this spell you’ve put me under. Should you honor me by choosing to spend the rest of your life with me, I promise to revere you every moment of every day. I shall treat you like a goddess, as you deserve. You will want for nothing by my side, for I love you. I love you so much. My dear, [Y/N], my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

A tear rolls down your cheek. This was a moment from a storybook. Things like this happened to royals, not you. It was too much. You swallow and open your mouth to answer, but before any words can pass your lips, a slow clap sounds from the woods behind Tendō. He stands up, turning quickly to face the noise and pushing you behind him. A tall figure dressed in all black emerges from the treeline, “well that was … absolutely adorable. Really, you brought tears to my eyes there, prince charming. Tell me, where is a handsome and wealthy looking fella like you hiding the pretty ring you plan to give to your little lady friend here.” Tendō stiffens in front of you, his voice taking on a terrifying edge, “I don’t have one. We don’t want any trouble, so I suggest you leave.” The figure laughs, “oh really? I should leave? No no no my friend, you are drastically misunderstanding the situation.”

Five more hooded figures emerge from the shadows around you, each wielding a weapon of some kind. Knives catch the beams of the moonlight and bloodied clubs dragged through the blooming flowers, crushing them. You shake like a leaf behind Tendō. Yes, he was perfect, but he was still just a man. Even he couldn’t take on six armed bandits. You tug on the back of his shirt, “We’ll just give them everything we have and go. It’s okay. Just give them your things.” The figures snicker as Tendō speaks, “[Y/N], you don’t understand the situation. These … bastards are going to kill us whether we cooperate or not. Six men don’t jump two lovers for profit. They do it to fulfill their sick, sadistic desires.” He clenches his perfect teeth, his voice strained. 

The main hooded figure twirls his knife between his fingers, “oooooo handsome AND smart. Since the jig is up why don’t we go ahead and get started.”   
“I fucking dare you,” Tendō growls. You stiffen, who … that wasn’t his voice. “Oh ho ho did I make pretty boy angry? You’re gonna be one fun plaything,” they laugh sadistically and raise a hand “get them,” they snap their fingers. 

A foreign hand starts to grab at your arm, barely brushing against your skin, but before they can get a hold on you, before you can even scream out for help, you find yourself perched on a low branch of a nearby tree. You grip the trunk for dear life as a roar sounds from below you and a man gags on his own blood. Your teary ears scan the scene below you and see 5 bandits still standing with someone … no something in the middle. The source of the growl. 

The monster stands well over eight feet tall with a long reptilian tail and the talons of an eagle in place of his feet. Black wings sprout from the back of this thin frame, one covered in feathers and the other formed by thinly stretched skin over bone like that of a bat. Spikes and scales of different kinds and colors protrude out all over his pale skin. His hands are deadly claws, his mouth full of rows of razor-sharp teeth, his ears pointed, and his bright red hair standing upright as if it had been caught by the wind and stayed in place. His bright red eyes with slitted pupils scan the bandits in front of him as … the tattered remnants of Tendō’s jacket and pants hang off his body. Tendō … he’s nowhere to be seen. Where did Tendō go?

“Shit!” one of the bandits yells and turns to run. The monster catches his ankle with his thick tail and wacks the man against a tree. You hear a sickening crunch as the man screams in agony. Quickly after, the monster perfectly mimics the man’s scream, causing it to echo throughout the forest and ring in his companions' ears long after the man falls silent. “IT’S A SHIFTER,” one of the bandits yells. The monster chuckles and grabs the source of the warning with his talons, tearing out the bandit’s throat with his deadly maw in one smooth movement. He swallows the human flesh in his mouth, licking his lips before speaking, “three down, three to go. You’re gonna be one fun plaything.” His voice scratches your ears, coarse, cruel, and cold. 

You shiver as he grabs another bandit with his claws while wrapping his tail around another. He rips the one in his hands in half while he suffocates the other one with his tail. The thick muscle slowly tightens more and more against the struggling woman’s neck as the creature tosses the two halves of the broken man to the side, fixing his deadly gaze on the pack’s shaking leader. His voice comes out as the combined voices of the four people he just murdered all at once, creating a demonic effect as he addresses the bandit, “You picked the wrong victim, pretty boy.” With a final contraction of his tail, he snaps the neck of the whimpering woman. The leader screams, “NO!” just before the monster’s claw slices through the air, cleanly beheading them. 

Their head rolls across the ground towards the base of your tree, and the creature follows it with his eyes until his gaze settles on you. You are shaking and sobbing, the bark of the tree cutting into your flesh where you hold onto it for dear life. The creature drops the woman’s body from his tail and lumbers over to you. You whimper and flinch away. His voice comes out soft, not unpleasant but with a unique color, “[Y/N], wait. I won’t hurt you. I promise I’ll never hurt you. Please … I just ... let me help you get down.” You slowly turn to face him, peeling open your puffy red eyes. His pupils have rounded out now, his red irises capturing your attention. His eyes are filled with so much pain, so much regret. They say eyes are the window to the soul. If that was true, this soul was in agony. 

You let go of the tree and reach out to him. He retracts the claws on his hands, replacing them with blunt human fingernails. He wraps his large hands around your waist, holding you away from the dangerous spikes that littered his body, and gently places you on the ground before him but far away from the carnage. You watch as the body of the beast in front of you ripples and shifts into the form of the handsome Tendō you knew. You stare at the sickeningly perfect man before you and shake your head, “No. No! Bring him back!” you look up into those sapphire blue eyes. Tendō stutters, confused, “Wh … What?”  
“Bring him back!” He looks at you for a moment before turning back into the terrifying amalgamation of random parts that you just witnessed tear apart six human lives in mere seconds. 

You take one of his bloodied hands in yours and flip it over to see his palm. You trace the lines that cross his skin then run your delicate fingers over his wrist, up his arm, taking your time to delicately brush over each cold and slimy spike and scale. You let your small hand rest on his chest over his thundering heart. He holds his breath as you look up at him, deep into his eyes, “Is this the real you, Tendō?” He nods slowly, “Yes. This is me.”   
“Why did you lie to me?” His voice catches in his throat, “I just wanted you to love me.”  
“Why do you think I can’t love the real you?” A black tear rolls down his cheek, as he chokes out his words, “I … I’m a monster.”

You gently tug on his shoulders, pulling him down closer to you then cupping his large, angular face in your hands. You use a thumb to wipe away his tear. It’s cold to the touch on your skin. “What makes you say that?” He chuckles half-heartedly, “seriously?” You nod, “mhm.” He bares his fangs for you so you can see the blood still dripping from their sharp tips, “I just killed six men.”   
“I’m pretty sure at least two were actually women.” He laughs genuinely this time, “alright, I just killed six non-gender-specific human beings ... violently.” You take a moment to think of your response, “You just did it in your own way. Any human in your position would have fought to kill as well, they just would have lost. Being strong doesn’t make you a monster.” 

He wraps his long fingers around your thin wrists and pulls your hands away from his face with a sad sigh, “I’ll take you home now, [Y/N].”  
“Why?” He looks surprised, “It’s dark and too dangerous to let you go by yourself. I don’t know who else is out here.”   
“Will I ever see you again?” He stares deeply into your eyes, “Why?”  
“Because you’re still Tendō.”  
“He was a lie.”  
“I know. I … I was going to say no.” He takes a long pause, “What do you mean?” You take his hands in yours, “I was scared of the old Tendō. He was scary. I was always on edge. Always scared to mess up. I was with him because … I knew I shouldn’t be ungrateful. I wasn’t going to get another chance like that. With perfection. I like the real you much better. I’m not scared of you.”  
“You’re not?” You shake your head, “no. I know you love me. I know you won’t hurt me. And now, I know you’re not lying to me.” 

He laughs, and the sound isn’t unpleasant but definitely an acquired taste. You like it. He squeezes your hands gently, “you’re insane.” You giggle, “Maybe. Can … can I ask you for something?” He nods eagerly, “of course.”  
“Can you court me again, as the real Tendō? The Tendō I like?” He takes a shaky breath with light shining in his hopeful eyes, “yes.” You smile and bring his hand to your lips, softly kissing a clean patch of his pale skin, “Tendō?”  
“Satori, call me Satori.”  
“Satori, can you cover some of the spikes, just for a moment so I can hug you?” Almost instantly the spikes and scales on his body sink into his skin and disappear. You smile and wrap your arms as far as you can around his middle, pressing your cheek into his chest where you can feel his heartbeat. 

Tendō wraps his arms around you and hugs you back. He had never been happier in his long life, so he wasn’t the first to pull away. After a moment you pull back with a yawn, “Can I take you up on that offer to take me home now?” He giggles, “of course, my love.” You look around you at the bodies littering the treeline. “Do we do anything about um …” He shakes his head, “I’ll handle it tonight. Don’t worry.” You nod and start to walk back to your house. He clears his throat, “Um [Y/N], may I show you something?” You watch him curiously as his skin ripples once again, his talons and claws disappearing. He stands in front of you, an 8 foot tall humanoid in tattered clothes with spanning black, mismatched wings. He was a twisted angel, your twisted angel.

“Would you like a ride?” he says while gesturing to himself with a smirk. You blush, caught off guard. The old Tendō would have never implied something so crude, but this wasn’t the old Tendō. This was the real one. He wasn’t coated in glossy, porcelain skin or regurgitating the words of dead poets. He was real, and it was refreshing. “Don’t get any ideas, Satori. We are back at the beginning of our courtship. You need to treat me like a lady.”   
“Have I ever not?” You think for a moment then shrug, “I guess you haven’t.” 

He chuckles as you walk to him and bends down to pick you up. “Oh!” you exclaim quietly as he scoops you into his arms and holds you bridal style, “Am …. Am I not too heavy?” He looks at you smugly, “I can carry two cows at once without breaking a sweat.”   
“Do you know that from experience?”   
“Yep.” You yell as he takes off into the sky. His wings beat and stir the dirt on the ground into a cloud as the air significantly cools and moistens around you. Your eyes are clenched shut, your arms almost strangling him with how tightly they are wrapped around his neck. “[Y/N], open your eyes.” You peel them open to see the forest dwarfed below you. He is holding you while hovering in place, miles above the earth. You gasp, “Woah … this is….”  
“Amazing?” You laugh, “Yeah … yeah this is… Please don’t drop me.”  
“I thought you said that you knew I wouldn’t hurt you.”  
“Intentionally. I know you won’t hurt me on purpose. That confidence doesn’t account for mistakes.” 

He is silent, and you look up to see him smiling down at you. “What are you looking at?” you ask him. “The beautiful view.” You blush, “the forest?” He shakes his head, “nope.”   
“Tendō,” you whine, “just take me home.”   
“You don’t want a tour?” You shiver, “maybe during the day. After all, you do plan to see me again, right?” He smiles, “of course. Here,” you feel his skin buzz slightly and tickle you as fur sprouts on his body, acting as a sort of coat for you. “Wow, is there anything you can’t do?” He stutters, blushing, “Oh I … um.”  
“You’re really struggling to think of something.”  
“You just caught me off guard.” You laugh at his pink face and lean your head against his shoulder. “You’re amazing. Just don’t let it go to your head, Satori.” 

Tendō leans his head back to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks and falling onto your head. He takes a deep, shaky breath. You look up at him, concerned, “Is everything ok?” He sniffles and looks down at you, “yeah. I’m just happy.” You smile and wipe away his tears once more, “I am too.” Then, boldly, you lean up and kiss his cheek. He stares at you wide-eyed before a wide smile spreads across his face. “WOOHOO!” he yells as he holds you tight and starts soaring. 

“SATORI!” you squeal as he laughs and flips through the air, causing the wind to tangle your hair. The stars swim around you, and the ground blurs below you as you soar through the sky. Eventually, he slows to a hover above your house. You laugh as your heart hammers in your chest, and you look down at your small chicken coop. You wave down at your chickens as they cluck indignantly. Tendō smiles, “I think they’re jealous that you can fly and they can’t.” You giggle, “I can only fly because I have you.”   
“Oh? You have me? Last I checked, we were restarting the whole courtship, so I’m still a free man.”   
“Well if you wanna be like that, then I’m still a free woman. Maybe I should go give the baker another chance.” He huffs, “Fine,” then rapidly drops from the sky, causing your stomach to jump into your throat. You close your eyes and scream. Tendō chuckles and you shakily open your eyes again to see that he is now standing on the ground. 

You scowl up at him. “Still wanna give the baker another chance?” he asks smugly. Your chickens cluck in the background as you let go of his neck, pout, and cross your arms, “put me down, you bully.” He laughs and holds you tighter, “I would, but I quite like the feeling of you in my arms.” The pout disappears from your face as you blush. “[Y/N]?” you hear your neighbor yell out as he starts to round the corner of your house. Tendō whispers, “shit,” as he quickly puts you on the ground and turns himself into a chicken. 

“Hey, [Y/N], we heard you scream, is everything ok?” Your neighbor asks with an ax in one hand and a torch in the other. “Oh, yes! Sorry about that, Shirabu. My um...” you look down at chicken Tendō who is now innocuously pecking at the ground by your feet, “chicken got out and scared me. Pecked at my toes when I wasn’t looking.” Once Tendō hears this, he leans over and pecks the top of your foot. “Hey!” You reach down at poke him. He clucks in what you can assume is a laugh. 

Shirabu lowers his ax, “alright. Need help getting her back in the pin?” Tendō clucks again. You giggle, “no thank you. I’m alright.” Shirabu nods, “Okay. Please be careful. You really shouldn’t be living alone.” You’ve heard that many times before. You sigh, “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. I’m just gonna put this little trouble maker back in the pin then head to bed. You should get some rest too.” Shirabu nods, “alright, see you tomorrow, [Y/N].”  
“Yeah, see you then.” The light from his torch fades as he walks away.

Once he is gone, Tendō transforms back into his winged humanoid form, “That guy needs a new barber.” You laugh and turn around to be greeted with his naked form. You gasp and quickly cover your eyes. “What … oh. Whoops. Yeah that happens sometimes,” he laughs, “how about I take my leave so you can go to bed, and the next time you see me, I promise I’ll be clothed …. Unless…”  
“Clothes please!” you cut him off and he laughs again, “alright, alright. Goodnight, [Y/N]. And … thank you. Thank you so much.” You feel a warm kiss on the top of your head, then a gust of wind, and he’s gone.


End file.
